In telecommunication networks, many subscribers have several telecommunication devices such as landline and mobile phones. Flexible alerting allows for the subscriber to be reached by dialing a single pilot number that can ring a plurality of telecommunication devices. For example, by dialing a single-user pilot number, a subscribers mobile phone, work phone, or home phone can be connected to an incoming call based on whichever phone is answered first. In another example, the telecommunication devices for several members of a technical support team can be contacted by dialing a multi-user pilot number for the technical support team.
Known flexible alerting procedures require a billing record to be created after an incoming call has been completed. However, a prepaid service employs an incompatible real-time or near real-time billing for incoming calls. For example, the prepaid service must determine a billing rate for the incoming call before the incoming call has been connected. Since a flexible alerting call may be connected to any of a plurality of telecommunication devices, the billing rate is unknown until after a connection has been made.
Thus, a need exists for an increase in compatibility of flexible alerting with prepaid subscriber accounts.